1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal having an A/D converter.
2. Related Background of the Invention
Generally, a mobile communication terminal such as a mobile telephone converts a packet (analog signals) received from a base station to digital signals through sampling by an A/D converter. Such a mobile communication terminal can obtain the best reception characteristic when sampling received analog signal at a position of the maximum amplitude.
A related art of the sampling in an A/D converter is disclosed, for example, in a patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-165929).